Ghost
by Sherilly
Summary: Bonnie était seule de l'autre côté, elle ne pouvait parler à personne à part Jeremy. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle croyait...
1. Chapitre 1

Hello !

Il n'y a rien de vraiment sérieux dans cette fiction. Je ne sais pas si je vais la finir, mais j'ai eu envie de savoir si ça vous intéressait. C'est une idée que j'ai eu et j'ai décidé de la mettre sur "papier" à la vas vite. Donc, si vous voulez la suite, dites le moi. Il est possible que je supprime cette "idée" si je ne sais plus vraiment quoi en faire pour la suite.

Donc en somme, cette histoire n'a rien de sérieux.

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient !

* * *

Bonnie s'assit sur le pupitre, qu'elle ne pouvait pas sentir sous ses fesses et regarda Jeremy taper un énième message avec son portable pour l'envoyer à Elena. Depuis le début de l'été, elle demandait à Jeremy de rédiger des messages, des cartes postales et des lettres pour ses amis, se faisant passer pour vivante. Elle savait bien qu'elle devrait un jour dire à Jeremy de leur annoncer son décès, mais pour le moment, même elle n'arrivait pas à admettre qu'elle était vraiment morte.

-« Salut Elena, j'espère que tout va pour le mieux à Mistic Falls, je t'embrasse, Bonnie. » Tu ne trouve pas ça un peu solennel ? On dirait que tu parles à une inconnue... dit Jeremy en regardant le portable qu'il tenait dans les mains.

-Non, ça fera l'affaire, et on n'a pas le temps d'écrire plus, tu dois aller en cours, répondit-elle en sautant de son perchoir.

-Ouais, les cours…. Murmura Jeremy en prenant son sac. A tout à l'heure, dit-il en sortant de la petite salle de classe.

Une fois seule, Bonnie se mit à explorer les couloirs du lycée qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur, ce n'était pas vraiment nouveau pour elle : les salles, la cafétéria, le gymnase, les vestiaires, elle les avait déjà vu des milliards de fois. Elle sortit finalement du bâtiment, se retrouvant sur le parking où elle observa les gens discuter, s'embrasser, rire… Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire.

Elle remarqua une fille, qui était un peu seule, éloignée de tous les autres groupes. Elle aurait bien voulue la connaitre, ne serais ce que lui parler et qu'elle lui réponde. Parce-que à part Jeremy, Bonnie n'avait eut de discussion avec personne d'autre et c'était bien ce qu'elle détestait. Ne pas pouvoir échanger avec quelqu'un la rendait complètement malade. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir parler avec une autre personne que Jeremy.

Elle se pencha un peu pour voir ce qu'écrivait la fille dans son journal intime, après tout elle était morte, comment pouvait-elle être gênée ? Elle lut attentivement, suivant le stylo de la jeune fille.

« Il me regarde de plus en plus, mais je ne sais pas s'il se rend compte que je suis folle amoureuse de lui. J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour qu'il me remarque, mais je n'ose vraimet pas, j'ai peur d'être ridicule… »

-Bon tu vas bien m'écouter ma vielle, dit Bonnie en se plantant face à la fille, si tu veux qu'il te remarque vas lui parler ! Qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire que tu sois ridicule ? Comme on dit, le ridicule ne tue pas, alors lève ton cul et vas lui parler non de dieu !

La fille ne leva pas même un sourcil, normal : elle ne l'entendait pas.

-Tu sais que c'est mal de fouiner dans la vie des gens ? Demanda une voix près de son oreille.

Bonnie se retourna en une fraction de seconde. Merde. C'était Kol Mikaelson… qui était mort aussi. Comment cela était-il possible qu'ils puissent se voir ? Ça n'avait pas de sens !

-Comment c'est possible ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il leva un sourcil, la dévisageant, puis après de longues secondes il lâcha :

-J'en sais rien, je viens de te voir là.

-Je suis sûre que tu as manigancé quelque chose ! C'est toi qui a fait ça ! Dit-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur sa poitrine.

Pourquoi non de dieu de merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que la seule personne mis à part Jeremy avec qui elle pouvait parler était Kol Mikaelson. C'était un tour du destin, c'était obligé !

-J'ai rien fait du tout ! S'exclama-t-il, sur la défensive. Je te rappelle que je suis mort et que je suis un vampire, je n'ai pas de pouvoir magique, ça devrait être toi la responsable ! Et puis pourquoi tu t'énerve comme ça ? C'est plutôt cool de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un non ?

Bonnie émit un petit rire nerveux.

-C'est cool de parler à quelqu'un c'est clair, mais ce n'est pas cool de pouvoir parler avec TOI ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu as essayé de tuer bon nombre de mes amis et que tu as aussi essayé de me tuer ! Je ne vois donc absolument pas en quoi c'est cool !

Il leva les mains en signe de capitulation.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui ? Parmi toutes les créatures surnaturelles qui étaient mortes ici, il fallait que ce soit lui qu'elle puisse voir ! Non mais c'était un comble tout de même ! Elle avait certes demandé à ce que quelqu'un puisse parler avec elle, mais elle n'avait jamais demandé Kol Mikaelson putain !

Bonnie se retourna et partie en direction du manoir des Salvatore, à pied. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se rendit compte qu'il la suivait.

-Tu ne compte tout de même pas me suivre partout où je vais ?! S'exclama-t-elle en s'arrêtant.

-Bien sûr que non, dit-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. J'allais dans la même direction, c'est étrange non ?

Bonnie grommela puis se retourna une nouvelle fois pour ne plus se retourner, peut-être que si elle ne se retournait pas justement, elle ne le verrait plus.

-Tu sais que tu as de très belles fesses ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Bon, c'est bon, je me suis enfin décidée à poster la suite !

Par contre, les chapitres sont vraiment courts… j'en suis désolé, mais je n'arrivais pas à écrire de looongs chapitres, à chaque fois je voulais couper. Du coup j'ai tout refait et je n'ai qu'un chapitre court à vous proposer aujourd'hui.

En tout cas merci pour les review laissés et n'hésitez pas à en laisser encore et encore et encore et… hum bref.

xxx

Bonne lecture !

xxx

Bonnie avait prit sur elle durant tout le chemin pour ne pas se retourner et gifler Kol. Elle en avait marre de ses commentaires. Il était resté derrière elle tout le temps et elle n'avait qu'une envie : lui mettre un coup de boule et se barrer en courant. Elle n'avait jamais demandé à ce qu'il soit là, elle ne voulait pas de lui bon sang ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Elle se le demandait vraiment. N'était-elle pas censée être seule de l'autre côté ? Peut-être que non… mais ça n'allait pas, il y avait un truc qui clochait. Elle accéléra le pas et arriva finalement devant le manoir des Salvatore. En fait, elle passait ses journées chez eux, tout simplement parce-que c'était un peu le QG de la troupe et que c'était là qu'elle avait le plus de chance de voir ses amis…même si eux ne pouvaient pas la voir, mais ça, c'était accessoire.

-Tu ne veux pas ralentir un peu ? Demanda le vampire alors qu'elle allait tourner à gauche pour entrer sur la propriété.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me suives, pourquoi je ralentirais ? Rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Elle l'entendit soupirer. En même temps ça devait être dur de mourir ET de perdre tous ses pouvoirs de super vampire originel surpuissant en plus. Mais elle s'en fichait complètement des états d'âme de Kol, ce type était taré, il avait essayé de la tuer bon nombre de fois, alors pourquoi serait-elle gentille avec lui ?

Elle passa donc la porte du grand manoir et découvrit Stefan, seul, sur le canapé du salon, avec un verre dans la main et la mine triste. Bon dieu, pourquoi tout allait mal quand Bonnie n'était pas là ? Enfin si, techniquement elle était là… mais … cette histoire de fantôme était bien trop compliquée. Parce-que même si elle était sorcière, Bonnie ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se retrouvait coincée de l'autre côté, et surtout avec Kol.

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'il a Saint Stefan ? Demanda justement, Kol.

Il venait apparemment de passer la porte et passa devant Bonnie pour venir s'assoir à côté de Stefan qui évidement ne le sentait et ne le voyait pas. Elle écarquilla les yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Elle avança jusqu'au canapé et se planta devant lui.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? Demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Ça ne se voit pas ? Dit-il avec un air innocent. Je vais aider mon très cher Stefan à faire face à sa rupture avec Elena. Elle a choisit Damon au début de l'été et maintenant il se sent abandonné.

Bonnie secoua la tête et malgré elle, laissa échapper un petit rire. Elle se reprit tout de suite et s'installa de l'autre côté de Stefan.

-Je pense qu'il pourrait la récupérer, dit Bonnie en coiffant ses cheveux avec ses doigts.

Kol se redressa d'un coup.

-Mais non voyons ! Stefan, il est pas fait pour Elena… enfin je veux dire qu'elle l'a dit elle-même : « Quand je suis avec lui… ça me consume juste », dit-il en imitant Elena de part sa voix et ses mimiques.

Bonnie ne se serait jamais douté que Kol pouvait être amusant, et même si elle le détestait toujours, elle éclata de rire.

-Oui, mais Stefan est son premier amour ! S'exclama-t-elle avec toujours ce petit rire dans la voix.

-Mais Elena à rencontré Damon en premier ! Rétorqua-t-il.

Ha oui, il marquait un point là. Bonnie le fixa un moment avant de se tourner vers Stefan.

-Bon, et toi Stefan ? Tu vas rester assis là, sur ce canapé à te morfondre alors que ton frère se tape l'amour de ta vie ? Demanda-t-elle. Il faut apprendre à bouger un peu ses fesses de temps en temps !

Elle savait qu'il ne l'entendait pas, mais elle faisait souvent ça quand même : parler à des gens qui ne pouvait ni la voir, ni la sentir et ni l'entendre. Disons que ça lui permettait de ne pas devenir folle. Mais là c'était différent, elle était en train de…jouer avec Kol. Si un jour on lui aurait dit qu'elle jouerait avec Kol Mikaelson tout en étant morte…

-Non ! Stefan, il faut que tu passe à autre chose, c'est pas grave de se faire larguer tu sais, tout ce qu'il faut c'est apprendre à tourner la page. Et après, quand ce sera fait, tu pourras te taper toutes les blondes aux gros seins dont tu rêve la nuit, dit Kol en fixant Stefan.

-Mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Il faut qu'il se reprenne en main oui, mais pas qu'il laisse filer la femme de sa vie avec son abrutit de frangin ! Sérieusement, je ne sais pas pourquoi toutes mes amies sont attirées par des connards. Elena avec Damon, Caroline avec Klaus…

Kol émit un petit rire… sensuel ? Non, Bonnie ne trouvait pas le rire de Kol sensuel, absolument pas !

-Mon frère n'est pas un connard, c'est un être sensible et qui fait des dessins de Caroline en cachette.

Bonnie écarquilla les yeux.

-Je ne te crois pas, Klaus le grand méchant loup fait des dessins de Care' ? Demanda Bonnie en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé.

-Oui, je te jure ! Et après il les jette à la poubelle et défonce toute sa baraque à coup de poing, parce qu'il est perturbé par les sentiments qu'il a pour Barbie.

Ouais, c'était compréhensible…

Bonnie se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était en train d'avoir une discussion avec Kol et ça lui donna un peu froid dans le dos. Elle le détestait…non ?


End file.
